


Batkid figure floorskating

by CatChan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Press and Tabloids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wayne Antics, Winter Olympics, batfam, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan
Summary: This is pure, unapologetic fluff. Siblings having fun, Alfred getting a break, Bruce trying his best.The first one to commit the offense had, very predictably, been Dick.No one would be surprised to hear it, in fact, next to swinging on the chandelier and sliding down the banisters, just zipping around in socks on the polished and waxed ball-floor was extremely tame for him.





	Batkid figure floorskating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/gifts), [comicroute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicroute/gifts), [GoAwayOlivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAwayOlivia/gifts), [CamsthiSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamsthiSky/gifts), [renecdote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/gifts), [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/gifts), [glaciya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/gifts).



> Repost from my Tumblr post [Batkid figure floorskating](http://cat-dragonne.tumblr.com/post/170723823038/batkid-figure-floorskating); inspired by [this tumblr post](http://cat-dragonne.tumblr.com/post/171245490178/sound-of-silence-begins-to-play-in-seconds)
> 
> I re-gifted it to the same persons as I did on tumblr, so chances are, you already saw it ;)

The first one to commit the offense had, very predictably, been Dick.

No one would be surprised to hear it, in fact, next to swinging on the chandelier and sliding down the banisters, just zipping around in socks on the polished and waxed ball-floor was extremely tame for him.

 

Each one of Bruce’s children had at one moment or another, taken a few minutes to just play with the feeling of running half across the room, then letting themselves slide the rest of the way.

 

Even Damian, though the first time hadn’t been totally voluntary, and he always covered his game up by declaring he was practicing his landings in case he had to navigate a gravelly rooftop as Robin.

 

Something changed with Cass. Cass, who loved classic dancing, and had made a good few dancer friends. And one day, these friends innocently told her she should watch the finale of the winter Olympics figure skating.

Cass had seen it. And then she’d dragged Tim and Steph to look with her. And then Dick had wanted to know what his younger siblings were bonding over. And then Damian go irritated to be left out and butted in too.

Dick had wistfully said it reminded him of skidding on the ballroom floor, and Cass had perked up at it, insisting they try it too.

It had become something of a weekly ritual, everyone converged to the ballroom in their slidiest socks and spent a few hours practicing their floorskating.

 

Jason just happened upon them by chance one day while he was trying to sneak into the Batcave for a bit of intel while Bruce was asleep. He looked a bit wistful, and so he was begged to join in by the most insightful members (Cass and Dick) of their little slide-club.

 

Damian sneered at his socks, and Dick apologized for the youngest’s attitude, but still gave Jason a pair of his own more appropriate ones and they showed him which routines they were trying to emulate.

 

After that, Jason just popped back at the manor for the weekly floorskating practice.

 

In the end they all forgot about dodging Bruce, who got curious for the relative silence he woke up in and came to the room, only to see his sons and daughter (and almost daughter) practice backward sliding lifts in near syncronicity on the sound of silence.

 

He stood there, unnoticed for a few minutes, until Alfred came to fetch him and informed him with a smile that it had been going on for a while. Bruce could see the soft expression on the old butler’s face at the kid’s simple joy, and he wondered, when the last time was that he’d done something with his children just for fun. with no trace of the mission lurking around the corners.

 

He remembered, sliding along on this very floor, how long ago had this been? Alfred had tried harder then to feign annoyance at his antics than he did now for Bruce’s kids.

 

And just like that Bruce took his decision.

Two weeks after he first found out about the standing rendez-vous, Bruce tried to casually join in with his children, dressed just like them in sport leggings, a shirt and socks.

As soon as the shock wore off, but before Jason’s warry expression dissolved, Damian critiqued his choice of socks too, nose turned up at his poor choice. Bruce blinked and looked at the socks that he’d thought would work, and a snickering Dick rummaged in his bag to also lend Bruce one of his back-up pairs of extra-sliding socks.

 

Alfred stepped in hours later to tell them he’d prepared a snack for the athletes. Bruce couldn’t really remember the last time he’d had such an approving and happy gaze aimed at him by the butler.

He also couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun.

 

They ate the snack, then the children egged Alfred on until the old butler reluctantly agreed to try a shoeless spin around the room. (Bruce noted that Alfred’s socks didn’t get any negative comments.) The spin turned into several, as the kids couldn’t agree to not be the one to pull Alfred round and had to settle it by taking turns, but Bruce could tell the old butler was delighted.

When everyone started to stretch and head for the showers, Bruce somewhat shyly asked his kid if they’d be okay with him joining them from then on. The strange look came back to Jason’s face, but Cass agreed so fast that it was pretty much that.

Still, Bruce had so much work to do with his second son. Maybe asking him to teach him some things would be a good idea? It could help mend their relationship.

Bruce went to take his own shower with a smile and strict instructions on what socks to wear next time.

 

* * *

 

And to Bruce’s mind, It had been it. Harmless, highly athletic, but non-combat-related fun with his children every week, his warry son accepting to be in the same room as him for a few hours every week.

 

He should have guessed his children had PLANS.

 

As it was, it took him an embarrassing amount of time to notice.

 

To be fair, any of his children taking off their shoes at a charity function wasn’t that unusual.

Or loosing their jackets.

Removing pants and ripping off skirts was new though.

 

And that’s when he saw the sequined, sparky, coordinated leggings that he connected the dots.

By then everyone had noticed his children (even more than usual) eccentric actions and was starring at them.

 

On cue, the orchestra started playing the song they had been practicing their routine to, and his children started to dance, and slide, some gracious a faeries, others deliberately flubbing and dumbing down their talent. 

 

Bruce felt at once proud of how sneaky they were, and frustrated he didn’t have a matching pair of sparkly leggings to join in the fun.

 

There was a sigh near his elbow, and he turned to Barbara.

She smiled at him wistfully. “Steph told me about the practice. I wish I could still do that.” She glared momentarily at her unresponsive knees, and Bruce decided that he really didn’t need sparkling leggings.

His priceless shoes got removed and hung carelessly to Barbara’s chair, and he bent to pick her up, then slid into the empty space his children had created with their flashmob, twirling Barbara as he went.

He cut in swiftly in his children’s routine, and tossed Barbara up and away, trusting Steph and Cass to catch her.

The girls didn’t disappoint, tucking their female mentor between them and taking the fastest round they could, backward around the ballroom to make Barbara laugh.

Bruce, for his part, turned to Dick, whose partners he just stole and opened his arms in the sign to tell him he could do a lift up.

With a cry, Bruce’s oldest son lept into his arms and in dirty dancing style lift.

 

The next day, all the papers would be speaking about the Wayne’s figure floorskating show. Bruce just couldn’t wait for it.


End file.
